Second Chances
by VikingFangirl3913
Summary: Sookie gets a second chance at life. Will she use it wisely? And will a certain viking help her make the right choices?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

She was drowning. Choking. Suffocating.

Ok, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it sure felt that way sometimes. Like right now. Sookie plastered a fake grin onto her face as she gazed across the table at her "date". Bill Compton wasn't the type of man she usually went for. Honestly, she dated so little that she wasn't sure she even had a "type". But he had charmed her grandmother and, as a favor to Gran, she agreed to give him a chance. Truth be told, he'd always given her the creeps, and it had nothing to do with him being a vampire. Hell, she'd supported vampire rights when they came out of the coffin and made no secret of her excitement about it. Bon Temps was a small town, a place where everyone knew their neighbors and said hello as they passed one another on the street. But Bill had always just seemed... different. He'd been in town nearly a month and had made several attempts to gain Sookie's affections, despite her constant rebuttals. He'd seemed elated when she finally agreed to let him take her out. But as she sat there staring across the table at him, his small, dark eyes never wavered from her even when the overly flirtatious waitress practically shoved her generous cleavage into his face as she dropped off their check. Sookie probably should have felt flattered that Bill Compton appeared to only have eyes for her, instead it made her feel unsettled somehow. Her hand scratched absentmindedly at the back of her neck as the hairs there stood at attention. It had been happening for weeks, this feeling of dread creeping along her spine. Bill didn't just bore her, as the night wore on she began to realize that he scared her too. It wasn't just that he felt "off" somehow, it was in the way he looked at her, the angry possessiveness in his eyes, like a wealth of violence lurked just under the surface, beneath the fake smile he flashed at her friends and neighbors. Bill Compton wanted to own her... and that knowledge terrified her.

She held back her grimace and tried to smile politely as his hand slid across the table and captured one of hers. He bent his head to brush a kiss across her knuckles and her gaze slid past him to the man behind the bar, whose lips were now turned down in a frown. Sam had been one of her best friends for years. Once upon a time he'd had a crush on her but they'd never shared anything more than an innocent kiss. Now he was married to her other best friend, Tara. Tara was more like a sister to her, really; they'd practically been raised together. Sookie's parents had died long ago and it was her Gran who took her and her brother, Jason, in and raised them. Whenever Tara's mother was on one of her drunken binges, Gran would insist that Tara stayed with them. Now, Tara sat across from Sam as he tended the bar, smiling at her husband's obvious protectiveness of Sookie. With a smirk, Tara threw a glance at Bill's back and rolled her eyes as she tapped at her watch. Yes, she'd given Bill enough of her time tonight. Enough time in general, in her opinion.

"What do you say, sweetheart? Would you like that?" Suddenly pulled from her thoughts, she realized that Bill had been talking to her and she hadn't heard a single word of it.

"Um... I'm sorry, Bill, but I really don't think this is going to work. I shouldn't have said I'd go out with you tonight. I'm just not really interested in dating anyone right now. I'm just... I'm sorry." she replied with a small shake of her head.

His disappointment was palpable as the smile fell from his face. The hand holding hers tightened, almost to the point of pain, before he released her and drew away. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Sookie." he replied. "Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?"

His lips curved up into what was obviously a forced smile as his eyes seemed to bore into hers. And there it was again... that pressure in her head. The same thing she felt the night they'd met, when he had first tried to charm his way into her life. She'd known then that he'd been trying to glamour her but, at Gran's insistence, she had brushed it off and given him a second chance. Now she regretted giving him that chance. With a tart grin, she stared back at him defiantly, "No, Bill. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll have Sam and Tara drive me home. Goodnight, Bill."

His jaw clenched as he worked to bite back his reply. With a resigned nod, he rose from his chair and sped away. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as the tension of the night eased from her shoulders. A hand appeared in front of her and she couldn't help but smile up at it's owner. "C'mon, cher. Tara and I'll give ya a ride home. Besides..." Sam continued, "you'll need some backup when you tell your Gran that you gave Bill Compton the brush-off." With a rueful smile, she took his hand as Tara slung a sympathetic arm over her shoulders. They all walked out of the bar and hopped into Sam's truck, none of them noticing the eyes that watched them from the woods as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Sam's truck pulled up in front of the darkened old farmhouse and the three friends smiled and laughed as they made their way up onto the porch. The eyes that had watched them as they'd left the bar continued to stare, their owner waiting patiently for the right opportunity to strike.

"Gran must be asleep already..." He heard the curvy, little blonde mutter to her friends. "Guess there's no need for ya'll to stick around tonight."

He watched as the three of them smiled and hugged as they said their goodbyes, the happy couple driving away. From his position in the woods that led out towards the old cemetery, he could see the upstairs window of her grandmother's bedroom. Of course it was still dark. He'd made sure it would be when he'd stopped by here earlier in the evening, he wanted no interruptions for what he had planned. He was sick of the girl turning him away, thinking she was better than him; she would soon know exactly who she belonged to. The thought made his groin tighten in anticipation and as Sookie's hand turned on the doorknob and pushed the front door open, he made his move.

By the time Sookie heard him come up behind her, it was already too late. A cold hand covered her mouth as a hard, male body pressed up against her from behind and pushed her into the house. Terror raced through her as she heard the door slam shut behind her and a familiar voice sneering into her ear. "Nowhere to go this time, sweetheart..."

Bill. It was Bill fucking Compton whose tongue was currently licking along the large vein in her neck as he held her against himself. He'd covered her mouth so she couldn't rescind his invitation, but he hadn't bothered to restrain her arms or legs. She felt his fangs graze her neck and, without a second though, she reached into the pocket of her shorts, never more grateful to wrap her fingers around the silver cross that Sam and Tara had insisted she carry. Bill's fangs pierced her neck and she couldn't hold back the scream of pain that ripped through her. Her fingers tightened around the silver cross in her hand and she brought it up, pressing it to the side of Bill's face. He howled in pain and, with blood dripping steadily down her neck, Sookie sagged to the floor as he released her. The sudden sound of tires on the gravel driveway outside spurred her into action and, with a renewed sense of determination, she got to her feet and ran for the door.

She didn't even need to see the bright red truck with brand new chrome rims to know who it was. She could hear him. She was born a telepath but, for as long as she could remember, Jason's thoughts had always screamed at her louder than anyone else's. Tonight, as she stumbled out the door and down the porch steps, she was thankful for the headache that often came along with being in her brother's presence.

"Sook! What the fuck?!" The words just spilled from Jason's lips as a bloody Sookie collapsed into his arms, her frantic gaze locked on the house behind her. She'd expected Bill to follow her out, intent on finishing what he had started, so she was surprised to find nothing but an open, and empty, doorway.

As Sookie ran for the imagined safety of Jason's arms, Bill took the opportunity to run. Damnit... her idiot brother was a complication that he hadn't counted on. The redneck fool could barely tie his own shoes, but Bill was well aware of the pistol and silver bullets that Jason kept under the seat of his truck. He wasn't being a coward by running, he was merely saving his own ass and biding his time until he could get Sookie alone again, something that was going to be a hell of a lot harder now that he no longer had the element of surprise working in his favor. No doubt Sookie would be watching her back now, but he still had a few surprises up his sleeve. With a chuckle, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. Someone owed him a favor and now he'd be cashing it in.

Sookie curled against her brother on the couch as her fingers lingered on the new bandage covering her neck. She and Jason had come back to the farmhouse just after dawn. They'd spent the night at the hospital being questioned by the Sheriff. After Bill had taken off, they'd found Gran unconscious in her bed. Bill had fed on her, nearly to the point of her death. She was in a coma and the doctors weren't sure when, or if, she would wake up. But Sookie knew how strong her Gran was. She'd wake up, she was sure of it. And when she did, all hell would break loose on Bill Compton. Gran had trusted him, given him a chance when everyone else in town was reluctant to, and he had dared not just to hurt Gran, but her granddaughter as well. No one could cut a man down faster than Adele Stackhouse and soon Bill would have firsthand knowledge of that fact. The thought nearly had her giggling.

"You are a fucking fool, you know that?" She cringed at Tara's words. Sam and Tara had met them at the hospital and followed her and Jason back to the house. "At least come home with me and Sam tonight. Ain't no way in hell I'm leaving you here alone with that asshole right across the cemetery, waiting for another chance to sink his fangs into you."

She didn't want to leave, this was her home. But she knew her Gran would skin her alive if she knowingly put herself in harm's way. Wiping away the tears that slipped down her cheeks, she gave Tara a reluctant nod. It was nearing dusk by the time she'd finished packing a bag and cleaning the house. She'd insisted on cleaning up before they left; Gran would be horrified if she came home to a dirty house. Jason went back to the hospital to check on Gran as Sookie slid into Sam;s truck beside her two best friends. "Just one stop we have to make first, ladies." Sam said as he reached over and handed something to Sookie. She gave a confused glance at the business card Sam had pushed into her hands.

"Who's Eric Northman?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed with boredom as yet another black-clad, emaciated fangbanger knelt in front of his throne and offered herself to him. He missed the days when women had more respect for their bodies than to offer themselves up as dinner and a fucktoy. And the curves... yeah, he missed those too. He detested this new fascination society had with waif-like girls. He wanted someone curvy, someone soft, someone he could hold onto without breaking her. With a flick of his fingers at Pam, she smirked and sped over, dragging the pathetic little fangbanger away from him. "Sorry sweetie..." she drawled "No one's interested. Now why don't you run along home and do whatever it is you humans like to do. Like eat a fucking sandwich."

With a frown pulling down the corners of her mouth, Pam approached him, one hand propped on her hip in her usual stance. "Eric. I realize the options aren't terribly appetizing tonight but you have to eat eventually. How about her?" Looking past her, Eric stared at the short, freckled redhead Pam had indicated with a tilt of her head. "I like gingers," she smirked "they're so... feisty." Eric chuckled; his progeny certainly had a way with words. Before he could open his mouth to reply, a scent caught his attention. Shifter. And something else... sunlight? Rising from his seat, his gaze scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on their target. Sam Merlotte. Along with his wife and someone else... a delectably buxom little blonde. Hmm... now that was a woman a vampire could sink his teeth into.

Giving Sam a single nod of his head, he turned and made his way back to his office, his new guests following behind him. As he settled behind his desk, he couldn't help but stare at her. Long, pale blonde hair, eyes as bright blue as his, and a body curvy enough to make a man fall to his knees and weep to the Gods in thanks. He didn't know who she was or what exactly he'd done right in his life to deserve her, but there wasn't a chance in hell that he was letting her get away.

Sookie shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she listened to Sam explain to Mr. Northman what had happened with Bill. Apparently this guy was some kind of vampire sheriff and was obligated to find Bill and punish him. He hadn't taken his eyes off her at all, even during his conversation with Sam, and his gaze wasn't just beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, it had started to make her blush. As the heat crept into her cheeks, she swore she heard him suck in a breath through his teeth. "Um, look..." she began, "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time here tonight, Mr. Northman, but can you help me or were you just plannin' on sittin' there all night ogling my chest?". She sat up straighter in her chair, swallowing nervously as she waited for his answer.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse... that was saucy. You've been so quiet through this little meeting of ours, I was beginning to wonder if you were capable of talking at all. Good to know you're not afraid to speak your mind." he replied as his mouth curved up in a wicked grin. "And for the record, your chest wasn't the only part of you that I was ogling. You have many other very fine... assets." He didn't even bother to try to hide his interest as his appreciative gaze roamed over her body.

Her hands curled into fists in her lap as she fought not to lean over the desk and punch him right in his smug mouth. His arrogant grin was enough to tell her that he knew he hadn't been the only one to do some ogling during that meeting. Well, who could blame her really? She had taken one look at his backside as she'd followed him down the hall to his office and her mouth had dropped open. She'd had to hold her lips shut just to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"The girl stays with me." His comment pulled her from her reverie and this time it was shock that had her mouth falling open. "If I'm going to be expected to adequately provide you with my protection, Miss Stackhouse, then I will need to know where you are at all times. You will come home with me. You will stay with me, in my home, until Bill Compton has been found and dealt with."

"Excuse me?" she replied as she got to her feet. "What in hell makes you think I'd agree to that? I don't even know you!"

Eric stood, leaning over his desk so that his face was in front of hers. "Your friend, Sam. knows me. And he obviously trusts me enough to have brought you here and ask for my help. I have agreed to give you the help you seek with only one stipulation, I don't believe that it is too much to ask, Miss Stackhouse. Either take my offer or don't. I will give you some time to think about it, but I suggest you don't take very long." The door closed behind him as he left the room, leaving Sookie alone once again with Sam and Tara, who had been suspiciously quiet for the duration of the meeting. It wasn't like Tara not to say whatever she wanted, the woman had absolutely no fear when it came to running her mouth.

"Take the deal, Sook." her friend finally whispered. "Look, bitch, you know I love you and you can always say no and come home with Sam and I. But I think you should accept the offer, Sookie." Sookie was visibly shocked as she sat back down and took Tara's hand in hers. "He was right," she continued "Sam has known Eric for a long time and while they're not exactly fishin' buddies, he trusts him. Eric will do the right thing. He'll keep you safe, Sook. Besides..." Tara smirked at her friend "did you see how tall that guy is? That is one scary motherfucker."

'Scary motherfucker, indeed.' Sookie mused as she sat there, letting her friend's words sink in. "Fine. I'll go with him." she reluctantly agreed. "But if he tries to sink his fangs into my ass, I'm gonna hunt you down and slap the snot outta you for talking me into this."

Tara's response was to chuckle and pointedly stare down at Sookie's breasts. "Relax, Sook. I don't think it's your ass he's thinking about sinking his fangs into."

"Tara Mae Merlotte! You did not just say that!" Sookie couldn't help but giggle even as she chastised her friend.

Sam shook his head and moved for the door, leaving the two friends to their girl talk. He found Eric once again sitting on his throne, glaring at the few people who dared to approach him. "She'll do it. She'll go with you. I hope like hell you know what you're doin' here, Northman. That girl means a lot to Tara and me, and you'd better not let anything happen to her."

Eric couldn't stop the smirk that lit up his face. He had a feeling that a certain little blonde was about to make his life very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Sookie was stunned as Eric maneuvered his corvette through the gated subdivision and came to a stop in front of the last house on the block. His home was the perfect blend of modern elegance and old southern charm, it was easily a house that she could picture herself living in. But a 6'4" viking God? Not so much. They pulled into the garage and when his hand slipped into hers to help her out of the car, she knew he felt the shiver that crept up her spine. As his other hand slid around to the small of her back, moisture pooled between her thighs, and one glance up at him, and his flared nostrils, was all the proof she needed to know that he wasn't ignorant to the effect he had on her.

Cheese and rice, what was wrong with her? She'd never been this affected by a man before. She'd been on a few dates in her 24 years of life, but when you can hear every thought going through a man's head, it tends to complicate relationships. No one really wants to hear that the man they're kissing is thinking of another woman (or another man), or how they're wondering what color your panties are. Nope, there was definitely a reason why Sookie didn't date much. And now she found herself suddenly going home with a vampire. How she'd let her friends talk her into this, she still wasn't sure. She'd like to believe that it was the quietness of his mind that piqued her curiosity about him, but she hadn't been that naive in a very long time. She wanted him. It was that simple. And that terrifying.

He wanted her. A human, telepathic waitress with a penchant for good manners and sappy romance novels. He'd made sure to milk all the information he could about this intriguing little human from Sam Merlotte before they'd rejoined the ladies in his office. A telepath. He was shocked that Merlotte had given up that little tidbit about her so easily. It wasn't in the shifter's nature to trust, so Eric was grateful that he'd earned Sam's trust and respect years ago. He'd saved Sam's life once and Sam had returned the favor by giving Eric his loyalty. Pam liked to make jokes that it was just in a dog's nature to be loyal, but whatever the reason, Eric had never been more grateful for it than he was now, as he stared down at the little blonde telepath who was currently causing his dick to become uncomfortably cramped inside his tight leather pants. He'd keep his word to Sam, he would keep the girl safe. Of course, if he also managed to get her into his bed while he was doing that... well, he'd never deny that he was an opportunist.

Bill Compton had been a thorn in his side for over 100 years now. He'd been a procurer in Queen Sophie-Anne's court and he pretended to kiss their queen's ass but everyone knew that Bill's only loyalty was to his psychotic maker, Lorena. This wasn't the first time that one of them had caused trouble in his territory, but he would damn well make sure that it was the last.

Leading Sookie into the house, he kept one hand on her at all times, letting his fingers softly stroke her tanned skin as he took her from room to room, showing her his home. The smell of sunlight just seemed to permeate the air around her, not only making his dick hard, but also making it nearly impossible for him to walk away from her. He'd never brought a human to his home before, and certainly never into his resting place, but as he gazed down at the young woman who had so suddenly become his greatest temptation, he couldn't imagine her being anywhere but at his side.

She felt like prey being led into the lion's den. It was definitely hunger she saw reflected in his eyes, but hunger for what? She was afraid to ask, she'd decided. Her teeth worried at her lower lip as he led her into what she assumed was his own bedroom. "Uhh, ok... look, Mr. Northman" she began, her voice trembling as it betrayed her trepidation, "if you're expecting me to sleep in here with you, then we need to set some ground rules first. Like no biting."

Eric practically purred at her words. "How presumptuous of you, Miss Stackhouse." He smirked back at her as he disappeared into his closet only to return moments later wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxer shorts. "I assure you, I'll be quite dead for the day." he replied. "However, if you feel the urge to sink your teeth into me, I promise you'll get no objections from me."

She wasn't even sure how she wanted to respond to that. Her mind was still reeling from what he'd said when he tossed a shirt at her. "Something to wear." he said. "It appears we forgot your bag in Merlotte's truck. We can return to your home at sunset to retrieve some of your things. For now, however, I assume you'll want to change into something to sleep in. Unless you'd rather be naked..." He leered at her as his eyes wandered down her body, clearly contemplating the idea of her nudity.

She stalked to the only other door in the room, assuming it was a bathroom. As much as she wanted to object to the idea of ever being naked in his presence, she just couldn't find the words to do so. Never in her life had she been so turned on by someone so completely arrogant and full of himself. 'You could be full of him too, Sookie...'. It seems she couldn't even stop her own traitorous thoughts from trying to get her naked and under him as quickly as possible. With a sigh, she closed the bathroom door behind her, determined to resist him, no matter how futile the idea seemed.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle as she disappeared into the bathroom. He hadn't actually intended for her to sleep here with him tonight, he was going to show her the guest room after he'd gotten her one of his shirts to change into. But, ever the opportunist, when she'd mentioned it, he just couldn't resist the chance to tease her. And, he'd be honest, he really did want her here with him. The notion of wanting this little human sleeping at his side still baffled him but as she emerged from his bathroom, wearing only his shirt, any thoughts he had of her sleeping anywhere else were gone. His favorite red shirt was practically a dress on her, it came down nearly to her knees, and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if she was wearing anything underneath the shirt. He was completely unashamed of the tent he was forming in his boxers as he slipped between the sheets of his bed and patted the empty spot next to him. She resembled a scared little puppy as she crossed the room and climbed into the bed beside him, but that determined little gleam in her eyes told him differently. She was innocent, yes. Maybe even scared. Definitely stubborn. But this was a woman who would never let fear stand in her way. She was stronger than she thought she was, and he had no doubt that when Sookie Stackhouse wanted something, she got it. That thought, along with having her so close to him, the scent of her obvious arousal invading his nose, had him painfully hard. As he fell into his daytime rest, he made his plans to get rid of Bill Compton. Sookie would be his and before Bill died, Eric would make very sure that Billy boy understood that.

Bill kicked the dead bitch away from him. She may have been blonde but that was as far as the resemblance went. She was no Sookie. While Sookie smelled of honey and sunlight, the fangbanger currently rotting at his feet had reeked of alcohol and other men's sweat and semen. Her blood had tasted faintly of the cocaine she'd obviously snorted earlier in the night as well, but he hadn't cared. He'd needed to feed and the urge to fuck away his frustrations had forced him to choose the blonde girl over her slightly more appealing brunette friend, who still sat mindlessly glamoured at the foot of his bed. Oh he intended to fuck the brunette too but, for now, his appetites were sated. A growl had his lips curling in anger as he checked the messages on his phone. His favor had officially been cashed in. However, apparently his acquaintance couldn't arrive until the following night. Just as well anyway, it was nearing dawn and, according to his sources, his Sookie had gone into hiding after checking her grandmother into the hospital. Those same sources didn't seem to know where she'd gone though. That was the thought that infuriated him; how fucking hard was it to find one girl? Her friends and family were all in Bon Temps, she wouldn't have gone far. As soon as the sun set, he'd begin his own search for her, and he knew exactly where to start. As he lay there, imaging all the ways he would torture her friends and family, his hand had wandered down and begun to stroke himself. He was hard again and as he pulled the brunette girl onto the bed, he released her from his glamour. He buried himself inside her in one thrust and her tormented screams were the last thing he heard as he sank his fangs into her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

Sookie rolled over and stared at the man who lay beside her, still dead for the day. She trailed a finger over his face, feeling the stubble that lined his jaw. He really was a beautiful man. She let her hand move lower, past his neck and down to the bare skin of his chest. There was a light covering of golden blonde hair between his nipples that went down his stomach and disappeared inside the black silk boxers he wore. As her hand followed that trail of hair down to his waist, she watched him for any signs that he might be waking; a twitch, a sigh, anything. But there was nothing. Seemingly with a mind of their own, her fingers tentatively stroked over the waistband of his shorts. As wrong as she knew it was to be lying in bed with this man, a virtual stranger to her, and fondling him in his sleep, another part of her was eager to delve her fingers beneath his shorts and continue her exploration of his body.

It was the ringing of her cell phone that ultimately made the decision for her though. Pulling herself away from him, she snatched her pants off the floor, digging her phone out of the pocket. "Jason?" She listened as he spoke excitedly into the phone. Gran was awake. Awake and pissed off, it seemed. Sookie snickered, promising Jason that she'd meet him at the hospital after sunset. She hung up the phone and tucked it back into her pants and, with a reluctant sigh, slipped out of bed and away from Eric. She needed a shower. 'Maybe a cold one...' she thought as she glanced back at the man on the bed.

Eric came awake to the sound of his shower running and a particular scent that just seemed to wrap itself around his cock. Sookie was in the shower. Wet... naked... soapy... Sookie. Did he mention naked? A smirk spread across his face as he rose from the bed and stalked towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. It was just too good to pass up. At his age, he was able to wake well before sunset, so he'd been hoping to rise to the feeling of Sookie's warm body pressed up next to his cool one. This, however, was a welcome consolation, he'd decided as he opened the door and silently slipped through it.

The glass door on the shower had steamed up, obscuring his view, so it was only the outline of her body that was visible to him as he pushed his boxers down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. He stood there for a moment, just watching her, her hips swaying to whatever tune it was playing through her head, a slight hum slipping past her lips. He grinned... this was going to be fun!

As he slid the shower door open, the piercing scream that echoed off the walls could have broken glass. He chuckled as his fingers probed his ears, checking for blood. "Why Sookie..." he purred, "I just knew you'd be a screamer."

Naked. He was naked. And in the shower with her. After nearly bursting his eardrums with her screams, she made a futile attempt at covering herself with her hands. A few minutes ago, she was in bed with him, shyly groping his nearly nude body. Now, here he was, completely naked and obviously unashamed of his own nudity. 'Well, why should he be?' she thought. There wasn't an inch of this man that wasn't absolute perfection. And she suspected he knew that. His throat cleared, getting her attention, and it was then she realized that she hadn't even said anything, she'd just been staring, slack-jawed and probably resembling the dumb, blonde bimbo that most men mistook her for.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You... y-you're... naked." she almost whispered the last part as she stumbled back from him, nearly tripping over her own feet in the slick tub. The wall meeting her back was the only thing saving her from falling. That and the hands that reached out and gripped her by the shoulders. He pulled her into his arms and she tried not to notice the very large, and very aroused, part of him that pressed into her stomach and made parts of her own body clench in need.

"I can see I'm going to have to be more careful about sneaking up on you, lover." Eric whispered into her ear, his cool breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine. " I wouldn't want you to accidentally hurt this beautiful body of yours. At least not until I've had it under me. Or on top of me..."

She swallowed back her nervousness enough to give an amused snort and roll her eyes at him. "That had to be the lamest line I've ever heard. Do you actually manage to charm women out of their panties with bull like that? 'Cause it sure isn't gonna work on me, Mr. Northman."

He had to laugh at her brazenness. He knew she wanted him. He also knew that a woman like Sookie would make him work for it. He'd never enjoyed working for something so much in his life. "Well, technically..." he replied with a grin, "you're not wearing any panties, Miss Stackhouse. And since you haven't left this room or attempted to stake me just yet, I'd say it already worked quite well."

Huffing in frustration, she ignored her own arousal, the evidence of which now beginning to drip down her inner thighs. She kept her legs clenched tightly together as she pulled herself out of his arms and, as she moved past him to step out of the shower, her ass brushed against the engorged length of his dick and she knew she wasn't imagining the groan it elicited from him. Hands gripped her hips from behind, holding her to him a moment longer, as his lips grazed the shell of her ear and whispered to her, "Soon, lover. Very soon."

She'd practically ran out of the shower to get away from him after the promise he'd given her. She really was innocent, a virgin. He'd smelled it on her the second she'd walked into his bar. He would have to go slow with her, but he would have her eventually, he was certain of it. His hand reached down and gripped his cock, thinking about the way it had felt to hold her in his arms, to be pressed up against all that bare flesh of hers. He began taking long, slow strokes, not even bothering to hold back his moans of pleasure at the thought of how good it would feel when he finally took her, finally felt her surrounding him, her sheath milking his dick as she came apart for him. With a satisfied groan, he spilled his arousal all over the floor of the shower and watched as it washed down the drain. Soon he hoped to be spilling it inside Sookie, he thought as he quickly washed up so he could rejoin his nervous future lover in the bedroom.

After they'd both dressed and managed to leave the house, longing glances being passed back and forth, Eric promised to take her to the hospital before they went to the farmhouse. She needed to see Gran. Not just to see for herself that she was alright, but to talk to her. She cast another glance at Eric as they pulled out of his garage; she was a maelstrom of emotions thanks to this man and she needed her gran to help her sort them out. After she'd left him in the shower and gone back to his bedroom to dress, she had to fight the urge to go back to him. She'd left the bathroom door open in her rush to leave and she'd heard the moans coming from the shower after she left. He didn't muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth, didn't even try to hide what he was doing in there, and when she'd heard that last pleasurable groan rip from his throat, she'd nearly climaxed herself. It scared her, this desperate need she had for him, just to reach out and touch him. She stared out the window, trying to calm her racing heart, and prayed that her gran had some of the answers she sought.

Bill's fist slammed down on his desk, cracking it down the middle. He'd arisen this evening to several messages, the last of which stating that Sookie's grandmother had woken up. He'd drank enough from her that it should have killed her, but he'd been in a hurry to get to the bar and meet Sookie so he hadn't taken the time he should have to ensure the old woman's death. Now he had to find another way to get to her, along with that idiot brother of Sookie's. They were all the family she had left and once they were gone, she'd be alone. Sure, she had a few friends in Bon Temps, like Sam and Tara, and he'd take care of them too. Anyone she cared about, anyone she'd ever loved... they would die for what she was doing to him. She was his! How dare she run from him! How dare she fucking hide from him! Once he turned Sookie, he would be all she needed. She'd owe her life and her loyalty to him and, whether she liked it or not, she'd belong to him.


	6. Chapter 6

( **Author's note:** My apologies for giving you such a short chapter but I'll be going out of town for a few days and will be without an internet connection, so I wanted to leave you all with something before I go. I promise a new, and longer, chapter when I return next week. As a side note, for the purposes of this story, I've chosen to use Godric as Eric's maker, rather than Appius. Hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 6~

Bill's head tipped back as he enjoyed the feel of the lips wrapped around his cock. After the disappointing messages he'd risen to, he needed a distraction before his guest arrived and their search for Sookie began. The man on his knees in front of him was surprisingly good at giving head. Then again, he'd found that most men were. Bill usually preferred female lovers, but he'd been known to engage in the occasional dalliance with men and he'd discovered that men often gave better blowjobs than their female counterparts.

His fingers curled into the man's hair, holding him in place, as he gave a final satisfied grunt and watched the man work to swallow everything that Bill pumped into his mouth. The man, who couldn't possibly be a day over 19, looked up at Bill with a proud, boyish grin. On the rare occasion that he took a man to his bed, he preferred the younger ones, they were always so eager to please.

He stroked a hand over the young man's face before zipping up and escorting him to the door with a promise that he'd see him again soon. It wasn't even a lie. He knew he'd soon have Sookie to satisfy most of his urges but he had desires that, as a woman, she simply wasn't equipped to handle and he had no intention of giving up his male lovers.

He settled back into his chair to wait for his company to arrive. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long. His doorbell rang and he rose, striding to the door with an anticipatory grin. The grin was still plastered to his face as he flung the door open. "It's about damn time..."

She could feel through their tie that her maker's emotions were a jumbled mess and the thought that one little human was most likely the cause of it had Pam flashing a rare smile as she entered Fangtasia. The moment that girl and her tantalizing scent had walked into their club Pam knew things would be changing. She'd been able to sense her maker's boredom and apathy for decades now. She'd tempted him often, dropping the most delicious treats she could find at his feet, including one of her own pets, but he rarely indulged anymore. She'd spent over a hundred years with Eric and recently she had begun to fear that their time together might soon be coming to an end. Pam knew Eric's own maker, Godric, was suffering from the same sense of ennui and had shut down the bond between them. Pam's cold, dead heart broke at the thought that she could lose one, or both, of them if they chose to meet the sun.

The telepath coming into their lives had been exactly the miracle she was hoping for. The emotions she evoked in Pam's maker gave her hope that the girl just might be the one thing that could save him from meeting his true death.

As per Eric's instructions, before she'd gone into her day rest, she'd arranged for the girl's grandmother and brother to have protection. Bill Compton wouldn't have a second chance to hurt her family. She'd also made a few phone calls and learned some very interesting things. Rumor had it that Compton's maker was in Nevada, attempting to woo their king, Felipe DeCastro, a fact she was sure Eric would find very interesting, if not disturbing. Lorena and Felipe fucking... Pam gave a little shudder, simultaneously disturbed and disgusted by the thought.

She'd also learned that Queen Sophie-Anne's newest child had gone missing from court. The girl had only been missing for one night but, as a newborn, Sophie-Anne tried to keep the girl on a tight leash. Pam had never understood what Sophie-Anne saw in Hadley. Sure, she was cute but otherwise she'd seemed perfectly average, if not annoying.

On the subject of missing vampires, evidently Felipe's own progeny, Victor Madden, was missing as well, having left Nevada sometime the previous night. Whether he'd gone willingly or not, no one seemed to know, but Pam refused to believe in coincidences, and the children of two monarchs disappearing at the same time was too much to ignore. Pam's senses were tingling and she had a feeling that Louisiana and Nevada would be crossing paths very soon.

A vibration at her hip notified her of an incoming text from Eric. Flipping open her phone, another smile pulled up her lips. It seems Sookie's grandmother had woken up, much to the astonishment of her doctors, and Eric and Sookie were on their way to see her. Pam cackled, wishing she could be a fly on the wall for that visit.

Sookie hated hospitals. On a normal day, in a normal situation, her ability to shield her mind from other people's thoughts was mediocre at best. In a hospital, surrounded by sickness and death, it was an impossibility. She wrapped herself around Eric's arm, letting the silence of his mind envelope her, as they stepped out of the elevator and strode down the hallway leading to Gran's room. Eric's sympathetic gaze told her that no words were needed for him to understand how she was feeling. His gentle smile had her swallowing nervously as he reached up and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She could almost feel her insides melting at his soft touch. Was it even possible that this big, crazy viking had a soft side? Her confusion must have been apparent on her face; Eric chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. She was pretty sure her mouth was still hanging open when he opened the door to her Gran's room and gently nudged her inside.

"Sookie!" The voice that greeted her had her face lighting up, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a grin.

"Gran..." She ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around the woman who meant more to her than anything else in this world. The minute she'd felt her Gran's arms envelope her, a weight lifted from her and it took her a moment to realize that Gran had been crying.

"Oh Sookie... I'm so sorry." Gran's hands cupped her cheeks as she crooned softly.

"Sorry for what, Gran?" Sookie asked, shock filling her voice. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was that tool, Bill Compton."

"And rest assured, that _tool_ will pay for his trangressions against your family." Eric spoke up from behind her.

Gran's curious gaze rose to meet Eric's determined one and a small smile graced her lips. "Hello, Mr. Northman... it's a pleasure to see you again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

"Again?" Sookie nearly shouted, "You two know each other? How, Gran? How is that possible? And why didn't either of you say anything before now?"

Adele cringed as she saw the look of shock and betrayal written all over Sookie's face as her granddaughter's eyes cut towards Eric.

"Sookie, dear, now don't you be angry at Mr. Northman. He couldn't tell you. He couldn't tell anyone. It was part of a promise that he was bound to almost half a century ago."

It was obvious to Adele that Sookie's confusion was only growing. "Eric, Jason, could you give Sookie and I some privacy?" she asked, "I believe my granddaughter and I are long overdue for a talk."

Eric nodded politely, even as his gaze remained locked on Sookie. He was obviously reluctant to leave her side. Nevertheless, he grabbed a very confused looking Jason, whose mouth had yet to close from the shock, and dragged him out into the hallway to give the ladies their privacy.

"Gran..." Sookie began, before Adele hushed her with just a look.

"It's my turn to talk, Sookie, and you can be angry at me if you'd like, after I say what needs to be said. Until then, hush your mouth and just listen." Sookie nodded slowly and listened as Adele began.

"Sookie... you've known for a long time now that Vampires are not the only supernatural creatures out there. With that little gift of yours, you know a great deal more about this world than most people ever will. You also know just how dangerous this world can be. I was about your age when I met Mr. Northman. I was young and beautiful and in love with your granddaddy... and very pregnant with your father, Corbett." Adele smiled wistfully.

"It was long before the vampires came out of the coffin and revealed themselves to humans. I'd put some laundry out on the clothesline to dry earlier that day and had forgotten about it. By the time I went out to get it, the sun had set and it was just after dark. I never even heard him come up behind me, I just felt someone grab me by the shoulders and then a searing pain in my neck." Adele grimaced at the memory. Sookie's eyes widened and Adele reached out to take her granddaughter's hand. "Yes, Sookie, it was a vampire. But not the one you think." She smiled reassuringly. "That vampire had barely gotten his fangs into me before he was ripped away. By Eric. It was your Mr. Northman who saved me that night."

Tears had begun to slip down Sookie's cheeks and Adele reached out to her granddaughter and gently wiped them away. "He saved my life, Sookie. He didn't even know me and he saved me. Heck..." she continued with a laugh, "he didn't even know himself." Sookie's confusion and eager anticipation was written all over her face. Adele always could tell exactly what her Sookie was thinking just by looking at her.

"After some rather hesitant introductions, I discovered that Mr. Northman could barely remember his own name. 'Course, all this had happened in mere seconds. By that time, your Granddaddy Earl had joined us in the yard. Now, I'd always known what Earl was, he'd never kept it a secret from me, but what happened next shocked even me."

Sookie listened in attentive surprise as Gran wove a rather incredulous tale of Fairies, Witches, amnesiac Vampires, blood oaths, and promises made. A witch had cursed Eric, taking his memories, and whether by fate or chance, he somehow found himself outside the Stackhouse home at just the right time to save a young Adele. When Gran got to the part of the story about the fae, Sookie couldn't help but giggle a little. "Fairies, Gran? Really?"

Adele gave her an admonishing look and continued, explaining the centuries long conflict between vampires and the fae, and that apparently her granddaddy's real name wasn't even Earl Stackhouse. It was Fintan Brigant. And he was a fae prince. A fae prince who had fallen in love with a human woman. With a war brewing in the fae realm, Fintan had chosen to remain here to protect his family. He assumed a human identity and lived a, relatively, normal life.

That night Eric and Fintan made a pact sealed in their own blood. Eric promised to never reveal his knowledge of Fintan and his family and in return the fairy used his healing light to cure Eric's amnesia.

When Adele stopped speaking to wipe away a single tear that had escaped, it was obvious to Sookie that there was more she wanted to say about that night but was holding it back. With exhaustion seeming to settle into Gran, Sookie decided not to push her on it... for now.

Adele's eyes closed as she breathed out an exhausted sigh and Sookie smiled lightly, leaning down to press a kiss to her gran's cheek. "Get some sleep, Gran. I need to talk to Eric but I'll send Jase back in to sit with you." Adele's eyes closed gratefully as Sookie stepped out into the hallway to find Eric. She needed more answers. Maybe she couldn't get them from Gran right now, but she was determined to squeeze them out of a certain vampire.

Bill yanked open his front door with a growl, "It's about damn time..."

The hand that whipped out and cracked him across his face took him by surprise. "I'm doing you a favor by being here, Bill Compton. Don't forget that. I wouldn't need to be in this shithole town at all if you weren't so damn incompetent."

Hadley's insolence had always pissed him off... and turned him on. His fangs dropped as she pushed him aside and swept into his home as if she owned it, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors.

"You're here" he began "because you want this as much as I do. Or did you really want that bitch Sophie Anne getting her hands on Sookie? How long do you think you'll be her favorite little child if that happens? How long before she kicks you out of her bed and replaces you with your cousin?" he sneered into her face.

Hadley's own fangs dropped at the mention of her cousin. She hated Sookie. Bill knew it and he had no problem using her hatred and insecurities to get what he wanted. His queen had sent him here to find Sookie and bring the girl back to New Orleans for her, but the moment Bill saw his Sookie he knew he wouldn't be turning her over to the queen. She would be HIS.

Bill smirked as Hadley settled herself onto his couch with a sense of resignation. "Fine..." she huffed impatiently "So what exactly is your little plan here? I assume you mean for me to lure Sookie out of hiding. How could you have fucking lost her to begin with? It's a small town, Bill; she couldn't have gone far."

Bill's phone chose that moment to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen, a grin beginning to spread across his face. "It seems she hasn't gone far at all." he said with a chuckle. "She was just spotted going into the hospital with a man, probably her fool brother." As Hadley's lips quirked up at the mention of Jason, Bill had the sudden urge to bite those lips of hers and bend her over his couch and fuck the attitude right out of her. Another time, perhaps. Maybe he'd fuck her and Sookie together later after they retrieved his new pet from the hospital. His cock began to stiffen in his pants at the thought.

"Come on, Hadley..." he said as he started for the door "It's time to see how useful you can be."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~

Eric hadn't wanted to leave Sookie but he knew that this was a story she needed to hear from Adele. As soon as he'd introduced himself to her, he realized that she had no idea who he was, and he'd felt a little stab of disappointment that Adele and Fintan had never mentioned his name to her. It certainly would have made what he had to do much easier if she'd known she could trust him. And yet, inexplicably, she'd trusted him anyway, enough to go home with him and put herself under his protection. His hands had been busy with his phone, sending texts to Pam and a few others of his retinue as thoughts of Sookie churned around in his head. He didn't even realize he'd begun to smile until her brother spoke to him.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked him. The idiot's hands were stuffed in his pockets but his body was full of nervous tension as he glared at Eric. "You seem real cozy with Sook. I saw how she was glued to your arm when the two of you's got here. You ain't bangin' my lil' sis, are ya, vamper?"

His small smile turned into a full blown grin as he listened to Sookie's obviously overprotective brother try to preserve her virtue. "No, human, I am not _bangin'_ your sister." _Yet,_ he added silently.

Jason, however, seemed unconvinced as he pushed himself away from the wall and moved to confront Eric. "Sam called me this morning and explained... everything. So I know who you are and that you said you'd protect Sook. But I'm not stupid..." Eric had to stifle the urge to chuckle at that as Jason continued with his rant. "I see the way guys look at Sook and you have to know... she ain't like other girls, man. And I ain't just talking about, ya' know..." he tapped the side of his head with his finger, leaning to whisper, "her mind thing."

"Her mind thing." Eric repeated with barely disguised disdain. "Her mind thing, as you so charmingly put it, is a gift and I assure you is not the reason I am interested in your sister."

Her body...

Her scent...

The way she bit her lower lip when she was nervous...

The delectable way her ass had rubbed against him in the shower...

Eric could think of many reasons why he was interested in Sookie. Her telepathy was just an intriguing bonus. His musing about Sookie and her ass were interrupted when the door to Gran's room opened and Sookie stepped out, discreetly trying to brush away a few tears from her eyes. When her head came up and their eyes met, he swore there was an emotion there that he couldn't quite define. But when she practically raced over and threw her arms around him, his head bent to her neck and he buried his nose in her hair, letting her scent surround him, he realized that there was an emotion in himself that he couldn't quite define either.

"Thank you..." He heard her whisper against his chest as her arms tightened around his waist. "But... you still have some explaining to do, mister." He pulled away far enough to look at her face and chuckled at her impish grin.

"You will get whatever answers you need, Sookie." he promised her, "But not here, little one." With two fingers under her chin, he tipped her face up to his and bent even closer to her, his lips just brushing against hers as he whispered. "We will talk, Sookie, I promise you. Later." She sighed against his lips and he waited for her to move away. When she didn't, he pressed his mouth more firmly against her own, taking the kiss that he'd been thinking about since he met her.

Her little whimpers and moans had his cock immediately springing to attention as her lips parted and he stroked his tongue against hers, finally getting his first taste of her. He groaned into her mouth when his fangs descended and her tongue brushed over them, accidentally cutting herself. He sucked at her tongue, determined not to waste a single drop of her blood and he knew that when he finally got a real taste of her, he would likely come in his pants like a teenage boy. As the kiss deepened and grew in intensity, he took a risk and slashed his own tongue on one of his fangs. He felt it the second his blood entered her body and he nearly groaned in relief and satisfaction. His satisfaction was short-lived however. Someone loudly clearing their throat nearby had Sookie suddenly pulling away from him.

Jason. He'd almost forgotten that her brother was still there and apparently so had she.

"Gross, Sook. I really didn't need to see that." Jason scrubbed at his eyes as if he thought he could somehow wipe away the image of Eric's tongue in his sister's mouth. With a shake of his head and a glare at Eric, he moved towards Gran's room and opened the door. "I'll just... ya know... be in here." he stammered. "See ya later, Sook."

A blush stained Sookie's cheeks as she turned away from her brother. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and absentmindedly licked away a stray drop of Eric's blood from her lip. He smirked and lowered his mouth, this time pressing a gentler, softer kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her down the hall to the elevator.

Pam was out the door the second the text from Eric had come through, leaving Chow and Felicia to run the bar for the night. He'd charged her with guarding Sookie's grandmother and brother until dawn when a suitable replacement would arrive to take over.

Guarding humans? Had it been anyone else, she'd have told them to kiss her perfectly manicured toes and fuck off. But her loyalty to Eric was absolute, she knew he had his reasons for everything he did, even if she didn't always understand those reasons. Besides, this was a task that she actually didn't mind being assigned. She'd seen photos of Sookie's family when she ran a background check on them earlier and that brother of hers deserved a closer look. She didn't usually do dick, not anymore anyway, but she might be willing to make an exception for Sookie's brother, especially if he smelled as good as his sister did.

Sliding behind the wheel of her minivan, she adjusted the mirror and checked her lipstick. With a sly grin, she turned her key in the ignition and pulled out of Fangtasia's parking lot to go tend to her human charges.

Finally those idiots that he'd glamoured to work for him had gotten something right. They'd found his Sookie. Bill was almost vibrating with excitement as he and Hadley made their way to the hospital. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him and wondered just how amenable she'd be to the idea of him bedding her and her cousin together. He'd originally planned to stop fucking other women (except for his maker, of course) once he had Sookie but soon they'd all be family. Surely family didn't count, right? It wasn't like he'd never fucked Hadley before. In fact, they'd enjoyed each other's bodies several times. As infuriating as she was, she could also be quite insatiable, a quality Bill admired very much.

He took one hand off the wheel, needing to reach down and adjust himself inside his pants. Hadley giggled beside him, her hand reaching out to slide up his thigh. "Oh Bill..." she crooned "You can be so predictable." Her hand cupped his groin and massaged him as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot and found a darkened, deserted area to stop. Without preamble, Hadley unzipped his pants and lowered her head to his lap.

She brought him to a quick, hard climax and he returned the favor by doing the same for her. They'd just righted their clothes and stepped from the car when the voice captured their attention.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Billy boy..."


	9. Chapter 9

(( Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to update. Real life has been crazy recently. Just know that I have NOT given up on this story and your continued support means a lot to me.))

Chapter 9~

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Billy boy..." Pam crooned as she stepped from the shadows with an amused grin. Her gaze roamed over the couple in front of her, taking in their slightly disheveled clothing and Hadley's smudged lipstick. "Hadley, dear... does your maker know you still enjoy cock? Or is Bill's so small that it doesn't even count as a real cock?" Hadley's amused snort was all the confirmation Pam needed. She threw her head back with laughter, not missing the look of sheer contempt on Compton's face.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your girl talk, Pam..." Bill sneered in her direction, "What brings you here tonight? Trolling the local hospitals for playmates these days? That seems a little tacky... even for you."

Given Bill's own purpose here, Pam had to smile at his comment. It wasn't terribly off the mark either, considering she was hoping to make that brother of Sookie's her newest toy. "Just here on an errand for Eric, actually." she replied, chuckling to herself when Bill visibly flinched at the mention of her maker's name. "So... what business do you two have here?"

Eric had taught her well over the years they'd shared together. She learned to feed, to fuck, to fight. Being Eric's progeny had taught her so many things. One of them being the art of body language. She'd become an expert at reading the subtle nuances of a person's expression, the way their eyes shifted and their bodies moved. It was like being a walking lie detector, and now she smiled to herself as she watched the way Bill shifted nervously in front of her, the way Hadley's eyes glanced to the side as if planning her escape.

"I'm just here to retrieve something that belongs to me. That's all." Was Bill's terse reply. "Hadley was simply in town to deliver a message to me from Queen Sophie Anne and decided to accompany me on my errand."

Pam struggled to hold back her laughter as she feigned surprise. "Someone stole something from you? Oh Billy... are you sure it was really yours to begin with? I mean, if you're not man enough to hold onto something that you claim belongs to you, perhaps you don't deserve to have it at all. In fact..." her lips twitched with suppressed amusement as she continued, "Why didn't you report this 'theft' to your Sheriff? I'm sure Eric would be more than happy to investigate the matter. Please... allow me to call him and we'll get right on it." Pam made a show of pulling out her cell phone and beginning to dial.

"No!" Bill practically shouted as he reached out to still her hand before she could finish dialing. "I mean... I'd prefer to handle this on my own." He flashed her a fake grin as he obviously tried to placate her. "Thank you, Pam, for your offer, but it is unnecessary. I have it handled. However, should I find myself in need of assistance, I will be sure to file a report with the Sheriff."

Bill breathed a sigh of relief. He'd dodged a bullet, he thought, as he watched Pam walk away, seemingly satisfied with his answer. The last fucking thing he needed was Eric Northman getting involved in his business. That selfish, arrogant bastard would take one look at HIS Sookie and take her for himself.

"Bill... let's go." Hadley's tug on his arm pulled him away from his thoughts about the viking as she walked back to the car and opened the door. "We can't go in there right now. Not with Pam hanging around. We'll have to wait."

Bill seethed with anger, his jaw tightening as he as he yanked open the door and threw himself back into the car. Hadley was right, of course. He couldn't risk Pam seeing him take Sookie. He couldn't let her and Eric interfere, not now, when he was so close to getting everything he wanted. With a frustrated sigh, he pulled out of the parking lot, deciding he'd just have to find another way to get to Sookie.

One of Eric's hands rubbed teasingly along Sookie's lower back as he checked his phone with the other. Pam's text had come as a surprise as he and Sookie had stepped into the elevator. It seems Bill Compton had put in an appearance already, along with Hadley, Sookie's own cousin. Eric had met Hadley at court several times and could never understand what Sophie Anne saw in the girl. She had offered herself to Eric many times, never deterred when he'd spurned her advances. No matter how many times he told her no, she always came back, begging for his attentions. Sophie Anne doted on her but Eric had always found her to be too selfish and pathetic for his tastes. He preferred his women with a shred of dignity and self respect. Women like Sookie. No... he thought to himself, that was wrong. There was no one like Sookie.

Eric debated whether or not to tell Sookie that her cousin was obviously conspiring with Bill. He knew it would hurt her to know her own flesh and blood wanted her to suffer but he also knew he couldn't keep it from her, she'd never forgive him if he did. Eric texted Pam back, instructing her to follow them. As much as he wanted to shove a stake through Bill Compton's chest, he had a feeling there was more going on here than just Compton's infatuation with Sookie.

He decided not to risk going back to the farmhouse with her, instead texting Sam and telling him to meet them at Fangtasia with Sookie's bag. He also took the time to arrange for another guard to be in place at the hospital with Sookie's family.

Sookie had been quiet since the kiss they'd shared in the hallway outside her grandmother's room only moments ago, but the faint blush that stained her cheeks told him that her mind was most definitely still thinking about it. He smiled knowingly and pressed her back up against the wall, brushing his lips against hers once more and catching the slight moan that spilled from her mouth, before the elevator doors opened again. He took her hand in his as they parted, grinning as she reached up and touched her kiss swollen lips. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of seeing that flushed, almost drunken, expression on her face. She smiled up at him almost shyly as they walked out of the hospital and he ushered her into the passenger seat of his corvette. Her intriguing combination of teasing and innocence had him adjusting himself as his cock strained inside his pants. He needed to be inside her... soon.


	10. Chapter 10

(( Author's Note: Thank you to everyone still supporting this story. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I apologize for that. This is a short chapter but I hope to have another one posted very soon. Also, be warned that there is a small rape scene at the end of this chapter~because Bill is a douchebag and I love writing him that way~ so feel free to skip it if reading that sort of thing offends you.))

Chapter 10~

Eric pulled his shiny, red corvette into Fangtasia's parking lot and Sookie startled when he reached over and grasped her hand in his. He knew they were going to have to have a long talk tonight, and some of that conversation would likely upset her, but right now all he could think about was the way her scent seemed to call to him. She'd been aroused since the first time he'd kissed her at the hospital and his mouth watered for a taste of the sweetness that had no doubt dampened her panties by now. With a barely disguised groan, he gave her hand a squeeze then released it in favor of her thigh. His fingers tickled the sensitive flesh as they moved up under her skirt and grazed her soaked, lace-covered center. Her sharp inhalation of surprise was quickly replaced by a lustful groan as he pushed his fingers under her panties. His fingers slid over her slowly, carefully, as he leaned in and stole another searing kiss from her. When he pushed the first finger inside her, her mouth opened in a gasp and he took advantage, sliding his tongue inside. His tongue parried with hers, matching it's thrusts with the thrusts of his finger as he took her closer to the edge. When his thumb brushed over her clit, she went over, her sheath clenching around his finger as he swallowed her satisfied cries of pleasure. With his own sense of satisfaction, he held her gaze as he pulled his fingers from her and popped them into his mouth. Her answering blush as she watched him suck her juices from his hand just made his cock even harder. If he didn't get a little relief of his own soon, he might have to go kill something just to let off some steam.

The thought of killing brought his thoughts back around to Bill Compton. What was he doing with Hadley? Did Sophie Anne know where her newest child was? Perhaps he'd have to make a call to his queen tonight and make some discreet inquiries.

Sookie's legs trembled as Eric gripped her hand and helped her from the car. The shock of what she'd just let him do to her warred with the satisfaction she'd received at his hands. She wanted more.

His fingers twined around hers as he led her to the door and inside his club. They'd entered through the back to avoid the crowd but Sookie still cringed as their thoughts hit her. Eric frowned and placed an understanding kiss on the top of her head as he ushered her into his office and closed the door. He lowered himself down onto the couch, tugging her down to join him, and she couldn't suppress the little moan that escaped when he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to her throat. She heard him inhale deeply before he gave her throat a gentle lick. She shivered against him and his arms tightened around her. "Mmm... soon, lover." he crooned into her ear, "But not yet." He pulled away and Sookie wanted to scream in frustration. "Sam just arrived. Stay here, min alskling, while I go out to the bar and escort him back."

Eric left, closing the door again behind him, and Sookie took a deep breath, grateful to have a moment alone to compose herself. How had this man gotten under her skin so quickly? She was going to be screwed, figuratively and literally, once they were alone again. She only hoped he wouldn't be disappointed by her lack of experience.

Bill raged, and the girl under him screamed, as he pounded into her harder. Hadley smirked beside him, "For fuck's sake, Bill. Don't break her. Yet." He slowed his thrusts and the girl whimpered as Hadley stroked a hand through her hair and leaned down to take one of the girl's nipples into her mouth. Bill watched, his dick growing even harder inside the girl, as Hadley's lips closed around the little nub and she began to suck hard, tugging on it until the girl let out a pained cry.

He hadn't even bothered to glamour the girl when he'd grabbed her. As he and Hadley were pulling out of the parking lot to leave the hospital, he'd seen the girl get out of her car, her long, blonde hair blowing around her face in the slight breeze. He'd braked hard, a growl rumbling from his lips, and threw the car door open, snatching the girl and dumping her into Hadley's lap. She looked so much like Sookie, he'd been unable to stop himself. Hadley had been shocked, at first, screaming at him as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator and left the hospital, and Sookie, behind. He was pissed... and he needed someone to hurt.

The girl cried out again, violently shaking her head as Hadley attempted to straddle her face. Bill chuckled at the sight. Hadley might enjoy pussy but apparently this girl wasn't a fan of it. His orgasm snuck up on him as he listened to the girl's cries, muffled by Hadley's sex pressed against her mouth, and a groan escaped him as he thrust deeply and emptied himself inside her. Hadley grinned from her perch on top of the girl's face, "Finished already, Bill? Why am I not surprised?".

His answering glare only made her smile wider. "I didn't say I was finished, did I?" He pulled his still semi erect cock out of the girl and smiled at the traces of blood and semen that coated it. "The sun won't be up for a few hours... and I'm just getting started."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

As soon as he came through the door, Sookie rose from her seat and threw her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. Sam smiled and squeezed her back, ignoring the warning growl from Eric behind him. He was tempted to issue a warning himself when her scent reached him. Not only had she had Eric's blood, albeit a very small amount of it, but the scent of her arousal clung to her like perfume. He shot a glare Eric's way as the vampire set Sookie's bag down beside his desk and moved to gently pull Sookie out of his arms. The viking's answering smirk was enough to make Sam roll his eyes. It seemed someone was staking his claim already... that was faster than he'd expected.

Sam knew exactly how his old friend would respond to Sookie. Despite Pam's snarky comments and insults, she and Sam actually spoke quite often, usually about Eric. Neither of them were oblivious to the fact that he'd grown bored with his existence recently. He'd been contemplating how to bring Eric and Sookie together when Compton had strolled into town and created this whole clusterfuck they currently found themselves in. Part of Sam was grateful to Bill for being the reason he needed to introduce Sookie to Eric. Not grateful enough to refrain from killing the fucker, of course. He and Eric were definitely in agreement that Compton needed to die. Painfully.

He watched with barely concealed interest as Eric pulled Sookie into his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Despite the blush staining her cheeks, she did nothing to dissuade him. A smile curled at Sam's lips and he gave a subtle nod to the viking, acknowledging his claim. Antiquated as it may seem, supernatural creatures tended to be quite possessive of those that they viewed as "theirs". Sookie didn't know it yet, but she had just been claimed.

Eric smiled again as he looked over at Sookie, sitting next to him in the car, softly humming along to a song on the radio. The meeting with Sam that night had gone better than he'd expected. When he'd met the shifter at the bar, he knew Sam could smell Sookie all over him, and when he'd hugged her and scented Eric's blood in her, he had expected more resistance from his friend. He knew Sookie was like a sister to Sam and thus, he was extremely protective of her. Probably even more so than her real brother. So when he'd acknowledged Eric's claim on her, and seemingly approved of it, Eric could admit to being a little stunned.

Perhaps he should have waited until after he'd spoken to Sookie about it but he'd never been one to postpone going after something he wanted. Oh he was capable of biding his time, in the right situations. But this was not one of those times. His cunning nature told him that there was more to Compton's infatuation with Sookie than he'd originally believed. There was too much going on that just didn't add up, and Eric's gut was telling him to claim the girl. Now. Something big was coming their way, he felt it in his bones, and Sookie would play an important part in it. His instincts were never wrong and Godric had taught him to always trust that part of himself.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around hers where it rested on her thigh. She rewarded him with a blush and a smile, and he couldn't help but wonder... would she still blush like that for him when he was inside her? His cock jerked in response and he had to stifle a groan as he pulled the corvette into the garage. He knew Sookie would want to talk first and he just hoped he could keep himself from ripping her clothes off until they'd finished.

Lorena moaned, gyrating her hips as she writhed against the man under her. She hated faking her orgasms, unfortunately it had become a necessity. Beneath her, Felipe groaned with his own orgasm and she held back her grimace of distaste as she felt him empty himself inside her. Lorena never had a problem doing whatever it took to get what she wanted, including spreading her legs. As far as she was concerned, sex was just another commodity to be used, sold or traded to get what she wanted.

She collapsed onto the bed beside him, feigning a satisfied moan. Felipe flashed her a smug grin as he ran a hand down her nude body between the valley of her breasts then rose from the bed, moving to the bathroom. The door closed behind him and moments later she heard the shower come on. Felipe's obsessive need to shower right after they had sex mystified her but she didn't argue. Moving quickly, she snatched up her phone and sent a text to her child. She'd been feeling Bill's rage intensely tonight and found that her own ire was beginning to rise. She knew he'd fucked up and lost the girl but he had assured her that he was close to getting her back. However, she feared perhaps he had spoken too soon. A buzz from the phone in her hand indicated an incoming message and her fears were confirmed. The girl had escaped his grasp again tonight. She was tempted to go to Bon Temps herself but she couldn't leave now, she almost had Felipe where she she wanted him and leaving now would ruin everything. But she could send someone else in her place, she thought as she quickly sent out another message. She heard the water in the shower turn off and she slid her phone back into her purse just before the door opened and Felipe emerged, stark naked and still dripping wet, his hard cock jutting out proudly as he gripped it in his hand. "Ready for round two, sweetheart?" he asked as he stalked towards her. Her jaw clenched and she forced a smile onto her face as she opened her arms and welcomed him back into her bed.

Pam smiled as she sat in the hospital room listening to Adele argue with her grandson. As pretty as the boy was, he wasn't terribly bright. Most people would be put off by Jason's lack of intelligence but he had an odd sort of charm to him that Pam found intriguing. At the moment, Adele was attempting to convince him not to go after Bill himself and to let Eric deal with it. Pam had to agree. "Don't worry," she said, grinning wickedly as she reassured him, "Compton will get what he deserves. Eric will make certain of it." Jason still didn't look convinced however. "We know where he lives." she continued "Do you really think we aren't keeping an eye on him? He may have his little spies, but so do we. And I'd wager, ours are better. I assure you, we've got plans for Bill Compton."

Adele chuckled from her bed and smiled knowingly at Pam. Pam had known about what happened with Eric and Adele all those years ago but she'd never spoken to the woman about it. The blood oath Eric took that night prevented him from speaking about it to anyone not of his blood. As she shared his blood, she was exempt, as was Godric. While they'd kept an eye on the family over the years, they'd also kept as much distance as possible. They'd known that Adele had lost Fintan and her two children and that she raised her grandchildren on her own. And while Eric had occasionally slipped money into the woman's bank account to help her out, he'd never visited the family again after that night. When Adele had called one evening and informed him that one of her grandchildren had inherited Fintan's light, Eric worked vigilantly to keep his own kind out of Bon Temps and away from the child. Bill Compton's sudden appearance and interest in Sookie was a mystery that they all intended to solve.

After assuring Adele that he wouldn't try to go after Bill on his own, and hugging her goodbye, Jason followed Pam out into the hall. As it turned out, their timing was perfect... the new guards had arrived. Pam strode towards the newcomers with a wide smirk splitting her face. "Diantha. Gladiola. Pleasure to see you again, ladies. Are you ready to help us set a trap for a rat?"


	12. Story update

div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My apologies, everyone. This is not a new chapter, just an update./div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"First and foremost, I want to thank those of you that are still following me and haven't given up on this story. I haven't given up on it either. Real life has kept me very busy. I recently published my first book on Amazon, and now I hope to get back to Sookie and Eric and have a new chapter for you very soon. So, I hope you all will keep reading and keep showing your support, it means the world to me. Much love to you all!/div 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~

Sookie was nervous. That much was evident to Eric as they arrived back at his home and moved in silence to his bedroom. It was still hours before sunrise and the erection pressing painfully against his zipper was a reminder of just how Eric wanted to spend those hours. He tugged her down to sit on the bed beside him, his hand rubbing circles gently on her back. "Eric.." she began, her lips trembling with the words "I'm... I mean, I've never..".

Eric cut off her confession by pressing his mouth to hers. "I know." he whispered against her lips as he kissed her softly. "I'm not asking you for anything and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Sookie. You're safe with me, I promise." His fingers brushed over her cheek and trailed down her neck, tickling over her collarbone, and he smiled as he watched her tremble at his touch. "But..." he continued, " and I can't believe I'm saying this... before we get to the good part of the evening, we have other things to take care of, You asked for answers, my Sookie, and I promised you'd get them. I always keep my word, no matter how much my dick disagrees with me right now." She giggled in response and he actually found himself grateful that his cock had been given a respite. He wanted inside her _now_ , but he knew he needed to slow things down. He intended to take his time with Sookie, exploring every inch of her curvy body, once he got her beneath him and he wanted all distractions out of the way first.

Sookie sighed in obvious relief and he knew he'd made the right decision to talk with her first and allay any lingering doubts she might have about him. "First," he began, "I didn't know who you were when you came into my bar, only that you smelled... _familiar_ somehow. It wasn't until Sam introduced you as Sookie _Stackhouse_ that I realized you were Adele's granddaughter, the grandchild who inherited Fintans light."

Sookie's brow furrowed in confusion and she reached her hand out to stop him from continuing. "Wait, what? What light? You mean... that _fairy_ thing? That thing Fintan did to heal you?"

Eric chuckled."It's a little more complicated than that but, essentially, yes. Your grandfather's genetics are likely also the reason for your telepathy." She shifted uncomfortably beside him and he grasped her hand gently in his as he continued. "The Fae are a very gifted race, Sookie, and you inherited those gifts from Fintan. It's nothing to be scared or ashamed of, I assure you. It just makes you a very special woman, min alskling." He stroked back a lock of hair that had fallen across her face as she dropped her head to stare down at her lap. Her hand pulled away from his and she picked at her fingernails nervously.

"So, is that... is that why you like me? Why you... want me? For my telepathy and that stupid _light_ thingy?" Her voice shook as she asked the question that he knew had been plaguing her with doubts.

"Sookie..." he began, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. "I want _you._ Not your telepathy, and not your _stupid light thingy_. Just you, little one. I would want you with or without those things, Sookie. It is simply _you_ that has entranced me... the way your deliciously curvy ass sways as you walk, the way that one little dimple creases your cheek when you smile, the way that you bite your lip and pick at your nails when you're nervous." A small smile began to lift the corners of her mouth and a blush crept into her face. "The way you blush so prettily for me." he continued before pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips.

He knew they still had a lot to talk about but his patience seemed to finally hit it's limit for the night when he felt her little hand slide up his thigh and settle just inches from his groin. "Sookie..." he groaned when her hand continued it's journey up his thigh and her fingertips brushed over the erection straining against the front of his jeans. "Are you sure that's what you want? Be _sure_ , lover, because once I start, I have no intention of stopping until I've wrung as many orgasms as I can out of both of us."

"I... I'm sure." she stammered "I want this. I want _you_ , Eric."

If his cock could have gotten any harder, it would have when he heard her utter those magical words. Leaning in, he whispered against her lips, "Then unzip my pants and take what's yours, _my Sookie._ "

Bill watched in silent contemplation as the gators dragged the girl's body under the water to begin their feast. Glancing down at his mud speckled pants with a frown, he sighed. He hated having to do his own dirty work but frankly, he wasn't sure he trusted anyone else to do it right now. It seemed he was surrounded by incompetent fools lately. Speaking of fools, one was still in his bed, waiting for him to return home. He'd wanted to savor this girl, maybe keep her for a little while, at least until he had his Sookie. But Hadley had gotten carried away and torn into the young woman's throat. Bill had still been balls-deep inside the girl, fucking her for the second time that night, when Hadley had sunk her fangs into her neck. After only a few sips, she'd pulled back, letting the blood run down the woman's body to her breasts, where Hadley greedily lapped at it like a dog. He'd been so turned on by the sight that he hadn't even noticed when the woman stopped breathing.

Hadley, being the spoiled brat she was, refused to help him get rid of the body, so that was how he'd found himself alone out in the swamp. But it didn't matter, he thought. Since Hadley was the object of his current frustrations, he had no problem going home and using her to fuck himself out of his bad mood. Maybe she'd even let him hurt her. Bill enjoyed pain with his sex and he knew Hadley did too. Maybe, he thought with a smirk, he'd hurt her whether she wanted it or not. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing down at the incoming text message.

:Where the fuck are you? How long does it take to dump a dead whore's body? Hurry the fuck up, asshole. ~H:

He bit back a growl as he stomped back to the car and barely stifled the urge to crush his phone into pieces. Yes, hurting Hadley sounded like a very good idea.

Pam was pissed. After having to listen to Bill and Hadley fuck, and then kill, that poor young woman, she'd then been forced to follow that sick asshole into the swamp where he'd left the body for the gators. Her new Louboutins were ruined. Fucking Compton would pay for this, no one fucked with her shoes!

He'd gone back to his dump of a house afterwards and, judging by Hadley's muffled screams coming from inside, only one of them was having a particularly good time. Pam smirked at the thought of Bill torturing Hadley, at least he'd proved to be good for something. Unfortunately, she couldn't let Bill hurt the little bitch too badly. The phone call she'd received earlier from Andre, Sophie-Anne's lieutenant and favorite progeny, informed her that the queen had no idea that Hadley was in Bon Temps. Andre had ordered Hadley's return and, unfortunately, they'd have to give her back in one piece.

Diantha popped her gum as she sidled up nearly soundlessly next to Pam. "Hiya. Gotyertext. Whatchaneed?"

"A distraction." Pam replied with a wicked grin. "You up for it?"

"Sure. Soundslikefun." Her gum popped again as fire blazed from her fingertips. "Yalikeithot?"

"Oh, baby..." Pam purred, "I always like it hot."

The two traded grins and parted ways. Moments later, Diantha gave her just what she'd asked for. A small explosion rocked the front porch of Compton's house, flames creeping up the door and around the sides of the house. She heard the panic ensue inside and, when Bill ran downstairs, Pam took the opportunity to slip in the back and grab Sophie-Anne's little bitch. She wasn't worried about Bill catching her scent, the smoke from the fire would wipe out any traces of it. With Hadley, bleeding and unconscious, draped over her shoulder, Pam and Diantha fled, leaving Compton's shitty house to burn. With any luck, maybe he'd burn with it, she thought. Hadley, on the other hand would accompany them back to Fangtasia where she'd await Andre's arrival in the comfort of Eric's dungeon.


End file.
